Sebastian! I order you to
by FangirlOfAnimes
Summary: "Wanting to be loved, for that obstinate reason, people can go even this far." Sebastian said, looking at the burning tower. A few moments passed by. I gathered all the courage to ask him this question. "How far would you go to be loved?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sebastian," I said, calling into the empty room. "Give me some tea."

I sigh to myself. All this paperwork is incredibly boring. There have been no knew cases after the Jack the Ripper case. Jack the ripper. The most dreadful case I had to do in all my 13 years. Along with other women, Madame Red, Angelina Dalles, died on this case. She had a variety of names, but to me, she my aunt. Her death was horrible. Even so, she was one half of Jack the Ripper. If she was kept alive, her punishment would've been death.

The other half, Grell Sutcliff, was a very interesting character. While taking the role of a hopeless butler, he kept his other life a secret. That life was one of a grim reaper. A god of death. He assisted Madame Red in her killings. I knew it. I knew from the deductions I made back then that Madame Red, with the help of a divine being, was Jack the Ripper.

But the fact that Grell killed Madame Red sickened me.

A knock came from the door, breaking me from the thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opens slowly and Sebastian enters. I could smell the strong tea all the way from the other side of the room. I smile weakly.

"Earl Grey." I say looking at Sebastian.

"Yes. Correct as always, Young Master." He replies with a smile.

That smile always gives me chills that run down my spine. It wasn't a loving smile. No, it wasn't a smile like that at all. It was a smile that showed his pain and anger. An impatient smile. I have kept him as a butler for over 3 years, so he would be annoyed with me. He sets down the tea in front of me.

"Here, Young Lord." He says, waking me up from my thoughts.

"Thank you. You are dismissed, Sebastian."

He kneels in front of me, just as he always does. I don't know if it was an illusion or a slip of my sleepy mind, but I think I saw a look of concern and worry spread across Sebastian's face. But as fast as it came, it left. Before I knew it, he was closing the door.

I stay in my seat, stunned at what I witnessed. I argue with myself. "It was just an illusion." I whisper to myself. "He wouldn't show emotion as easily as that."

A few hours passed and I felt like my body was feeling heavier by the minute. I need to rest. A good sleep for the night will lift my spirits for tomorrow.

"Sebastian." I call out.

I hear footsteps and see moving shadows outside the door. He stands in front of the door for a few moments. Before I tell him to just come in, he opens the door. I eye him as he walks up to me.

"I wish to retire for the night." I say plainly.

"As you wish, Young Master."

He comes up to me and picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck. Although I know that Sebastian wouldn't drop me, I feel weird being off the ground. My eyes droop sleepily when I am placed on the edge of my bed. Sebastian brings my nightgown and changes my clothes.

When Sebastian gets up to leave, I tuck myself into bed. Before Sebastian walks out the door, I talk to him.

"Sebastian. Stay with me. Until I fall asleep."

My voice sounded childish. As if I was begging for ice cream or a toy. But no. I was asking a demon to stay with me.

"My. Is the Young Master showing weakness in front of me?" Sebastian replied with that mocking tone.

I clench my hands into fists and grit my teeth.

"Just a simple order." I say, gritting my teeth.

He lays down next to me on the bed. The weight of his body makes the bed uneven. Gravity pulls me down towards his body. I unconsciously wrap my arms around him. My arms could tense his muscles tensing up.

"Sebastian?" I say, filling the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes?" He replies instantly.

"What's wrong?"

I look up to him to see crimson eyes staring back at me.

"You do realise you're hugging me, right? Me, a demon."

I move my head back down to where it was originally. My mind wonders why I was hugging him right. I pull my arms away. What a foolish act. Truly idiotic. I move to the side, away from him.

"Does it matter? Would it make more sense if you were an angel? Angels do not appeal to me. They are simply too caught up in innocence and happiness. It makes me sick. Honestly. Don't compare yourself to such a creature." I say, annoyance seeping in my words.

"I apologise, Young Master."

I looked at Sebastian. He was completely showing concern and worry on his face. He looked so… vulnerable. As if he wouldn't move an inch if someone came to him with a knife, aiming to kill him. But I'm sure he doesn't mean it. A look of concern to comfort me, to make my head think straight.

He knows what the Jack the Ripper case did to me. After the funeral, I told him I don't hesitate. I told him a lie. That's the thing. Humans lie. But as a demon, bound to a human master, must always tell the truth. It doesn't matter whether the truth will hurt me or comfort me. Angels lie. They want to receive a happy reaction, so they lie. A comforting lie against a horrible truth.

My eyes felt heavier. Sebastian knew it too. He got up slowly. My body couldn't move because I was already too far gone (TWD reference). My eyes closed. As I was expecting a door closing, I heard Sebastian instead.

"I'm worried about you, Ciel."

I couldn't reply. No matter how much I wanted to talk to him about what he said, I couldn't reply. Sleep took over and I knew I would forget about it in the morning. Good move, Sebastian. That's all this is. A game of chess. Just a game.

_-"I will stay with you. Until checkmate."-_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N. I am truly sorry about the short chapter ahead of you. I really am. I have some things going on, like doing the Stanislavski system everyday, writing one short story everyday, working on my charcoal works and other assignments for school. Lol.)

A warm hand shook me awake. I jumped up at the sudden touch. Sweat was rolling off my cheeks like rivers. Before I had the time to ask what happened, my mind answered the question for me. The memories of that dream. That horrid dream that haunted me ever since I was 10. I haven't had that dream for 3 months. I thought it was over. No. It was idiotic to think dreams like that disappear from your life forever.

Tears started begging to fall from my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. A hand settled on my shoulder as I looked up at Sebastian. He was wearing the face with no emotion. Or maybe it was too much emotion. I mentally slap myself.

"He's a demon," I thought to myself. "He is incapable of emotion."

I keep looking at Sebastian's face. He would change his expression for one split second. For that split second, I would hold my breath. Certain images of the dream would appear. As if they were trying to say that I wouldn't escape.

"Young Master, are you okay?" Sebastian said, bringing me back to reality.

"I… I'm fine. Just a bad dream." My voice was now betraying me.

"Would you like to tell me the dream? You were in a state like this not long ago, Young Lord. I have heard that speaking of the dream may help to overcome the emotions brought by that dream."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. He noticed the way I was 3 months ago. He knew about the fear I would feel before I fell asleep. Once, I stayed awake the whole night just to avoid one of the horrid dreams. They haunt me. They torture me. They are the truth.

"Are you sure?" I ask Sebastian, staring at him.

"Of course. I will do anything to help you, Young Master. You can use me as a pawn when you start a new game of chess. Each game is different as your opponent is." Sebastian replied.

A pawn. Why would I use Sebastian as a pawn? I would others as a pawn, an unneeded person will come along as a new case will begin. There will always be a foolish person who wants to help me or to understand my actions. Of course I will let them. From there I would understand their ways of thinking and their morals. By using that information, I get what I need. They usually end up dead.

I took a deep breath and starting telling Sebastian everything in the dream. I told him about the flames. Me running down the endless hallway, calling out to my parents. They were supposed to tell me a story. At least 3 before bedtime. Sometimes I would choke on the words and Sebastian would quickly bring water to soothe me.

I told him about my mother and father, dying together on daddy's favourite chair. I tell him about the blood dripping silently against the raging flames. I tell him about a dark figure holding their sewn together heads to face me.

That's when I wake up. Always to wake at that moment. I'm sick of his dream. But I know it's the truth. Remembering the actual day is too unbearable, but the dream gives me the memories I don't want to know.

I finish telling this tory to Sebastian. He looks away from me. Groaning, I cover my face with a pillow. I'm such an idiot. It was a mistake to tell him what I had suffered for so long. He wouldn't understand. No matter how hard he tries, he can't tap into human emotions. Fear, worry, concern are things unknown to demons such as him. But there I go, telling a demon of emotions that I try so hard to hide.

"Young Master, I believe that these are just dreams. Not everything in the dream is real. I promise you this."

I nodded. He wasn't lying. He couldn't lie even if he wanted to. But why put such a risk into the truth? Unless he knew about that day. No. He doesn't know about that day. Because on the day after that, I met him.

I lay back down on the bed. That day was the worst in the whole of my life. I could never forget those moments were death was sitting face to face with me. The agony and torture I suffered through for what felt like years. But Sebastian doesn't know.

"Young Master, are you okay?" Sebastian asked me, breaking the silence.

"Yes. I'm al-"I stopped myself.

Sebastian clearly showed worry on his face. He looked at me straight in the eyes. As if he was looking at someone dying.

"Sebastian… What-"

I couldn't continue my sentence. Sebastian wouldn't let me. He put a gloved finger against my lips. I wasn't sure what he was doing at first, but then I understood. There were footsteps going down the hallway. I look at Sebastian, scared as hell (pun intended).

"Sebastian," I whisper to him. "Find out what's outside."

Before I even finish the last word, he disappears. I close my eyes and try to fall back asleep. The dreams won't come back again. I know this, because it happens almost every day. But why did it start today? Why now? My family is all gone. Everything I grew up with is fading away, leaving me. Elizabeth is the only family I have left.

My eyes drop slowly, tears falling slowly. While I fall into the hands of sleep, my bedroom door bursts open. I couldn't jump up in surprise because sleep was not letting me go.

"Young Master! Watch-"

My sight is covered in blackness.

_-"Use me and any pawn within your reach."-_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Guys… When Ciel's sight turned black, he fell asleep. I wouldn't let him get hit and fall unconscious when Sebastian is right there. He was taken while he was asleep.)

A rope around my feet and my hands prevent me from moving. Blood trickles down from my nose as I take another beating from Azzurro Vanel. Been 6 days since I last had a meeting with him and the other people who work beneath or beside me. Everyone except for Madame Red.

Azzurro Vanel, you have made a terrible mistake. His feet appeared in front of me. I half-expected him to kick me right in the cheek. But instead, I received release from my mouth. I could now freely talk. He was on the phone, yelling to those on the other line.

"Just tell me what you see!" Azzurro shouted into the phone.

I heard muffling as someone yelled back. Then the line silenced. Everything was silent. Not even a cicada dared to make noise as the tension was building up.

A noise came from the line. It was soft, but I could hear exactly what was said and who was saying it. I could shout back to Sebastian, but I decided against it.

"Azzurro Vanel, thank you for that letter. I would gladly like to know where my lord is."

No noise or movement came from Azzurro. He knew very well who was on the other side of the phone. I knew what had to be done.

"Woof." I said clearly, making sure Sebastian heard me.

"Well done, Young Master. I will be coming to pick you up shortly."

The lined clicked and I knew he was gone. The atmosphere was tense, scary even. I held my breath, knowing that there would be some sort of contact against my skin. But instead I hear shouting. He yells at his bodyguards to not let anyone in. He is scared. When people are scared, they hesitate. When people hesitate, they die.

After a few moments, Azzurro picks me up and points his gun to my head. I watch the movement in front of me. Around 6 men walk into a door hidden by a painting. "Tch." I say. As if Sebastian will fall for such an idiotic trick. The door closes and silence takes over.

Until footsteps come. Step by step they get closer. Azzurro's hands snakes around my neck, half-choking me.

"Wow. Sebastian has really loud shoes." I think to myself.

The door opens forcefully. His clothes don't show a spot of dirt on them. He steps one foot in front of the door frame, directly in line with the painting. I don't move a muscle. Even if he is shot with a missile, he will not die.

But I couldn't help but feel fear. I stopped my breathing and stared as Sebastian was shot with several bullets. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Azzurro's manic laugh filled the room. The painting was ripped and filled with many holes.

Sebastian just laid on the floor and didn't move a muscle. Nobody moved, they just watched the motionless body. It was one second, but it felt like a year. My Contract Mark on my eye burned. I could feel it glow strong under my eye patch. The burning sensation silently told me was still alive. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sebastian. Get up. How long do you intend to lie on the ground for?"

Sebastian's arm twitched and his legs moved. The shooters couldn't move, whether it was from shock or from the demon, I wouldn't ever know. Before I knew it, Sebastian was on his feet and choking on the bullets he was trying to spit out.

Blood covered bullets dropped onto his hands from his mouth. A demonic smile was planted on his face.

"I believe these belong to you. The modern guns are so much better than they were before. They can shoot so many more bullets."

He threw his hand towards them, palms facing down. The suit he was wearing was filled with holes and blood. The hand around my throat loosened and a gun was pointed to my head.

"What a shame. Seems I need to fix this suit." Sebastian said faking sadness.

"That could have been avoided." I simply say as be steps closer to me.

"S-Stay back or I'll shoot!"

The fear in his voice was too strong. Though the contact of the gun, I could feel him shaking in terror. I smile evilly at Sebastian, silently ordering him to get me. He places on foot in front of the other.

I hear a gunshot.

The arms that held me up were gone and I fell on the ground once again. I looked slightly to my right to see Sebastian holding a bullet in between his fingers.

Without a word, Sebastian placed the bullet in Azzurro's breast pocket. A groan of pain escaped him lips as red stained his shirt.

"Sebastian, let's go home." I say, turning away from the dying man.

The butler picked me up as he usually does and we left the room. Before exiting the building, a thought entered my mind.

"Can you create fire, Sebastian?" I ask.

"Yes. Why do you ask, Young Lord?"

"Burn this place."

Before I knew it, raging flames swallowed the building. I looked behind me and saw the building crumble and crash in front of me. I smile to myself and close my eyes, comforted by Sebastian's hold on me.

I woke up with Sebastian smiling down at me.

"Finally awake, I see."

Ignoring what he just said, I look at my mansion. The sunset behind it tricks my eyes and I imagine fire. Fire engulfing the building.

Three shadows grow closer to me. I squint my eyes to see who they are. Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard stop in front of me and Sebastian.

Mey-Rin and Finny stare at me in the arms of Sebastian. They look at each other then turn back to us. Their eyes sparkle in amazement.

"What?" I ask them, unsure if I want to know the answer.

"Oh nothing." Mey-Rin starts.

"It's just that you and Sebastian look so cute together like that." Finny finishes.

Blood gushes to my cheeks. "Why am I blushing?" I ask myself silently. I order Sebastian to put me down and he does. A soft smile was planted on his face for a split second. I keep staring at his face as Bard speaks to him.

"Are you alright, Young Master?" Mey-Rin asks me, jerking me from my thoughts.

"Yes. I'm fine." I reply.

They nod to me and start walking back to the manor. Sebastian stays beside me and kneels on one knee.

"Please forgive me, Master. I have not prepared dinner." Sebastian says, regret was clearly in his voice.

I would face palm myself right now because I obviously do NOT care at this point.

"I forgive you," I decide to play with him. "On one condition."

"Anything for you, My Lord." He looks up at me.

I smirk. This will be an interesting game, Sebastian. I take off my eye patch. The Mark was shining brightly as I felt the sting.

"Sebastian! I order you to-"

_-"After all... Life is a game. I am but a piece in this game. You are the king and I am the knight."-_


	4. Chapter 4

"Young Master... Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked.

I nod hesitantly.

Was I really ready for this? Can I really live through the rest of my life knowing what this feels like?

I closed my eyes, ready for some sort of impact. My mind was wandering in every direction. Maybe this order was a mistake. I grip the handles on my chair and try to slow my heartbeat.

"Look at me, Young Master."

Sebastian turned my head to face his. The distance was not that far apart. I could hear Sebastian's heart beating. Oh wait, it's probably my heart I can feel.

"Ready?" He asked me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Ready." I say after 30 seconds of silence.

He backs away and I see his whole body. A blush is clearly on his cheeks and I can't stop thinking about how to react. Should I just congratulate him? Compliment him? No, I shouldn't. It was an order after all.

"That dress suits you, Sebastian." I say, holding my laughter.

But I wasn't lying. The dress really did suit him. I smirk at his appearance. The black and red dress complimented his crimson eyes and pitch black hair. He would make the most beautiful woman. Wait… what am I saying? I push the thought out of my head.

"Young Lord, was this really necessary?" His voice was quiet.

"Oh very necessary." I hold in more laughter. "You are dismissed."

Sebastian bows down. "Yes, My Lord."

He exits in a hurry to get the dress off. I wonder if any of the servants would catch him in such a horrible state. The thought of him being caught was too much and I laughed to my hearts content. The sound bounced off the walls and into my ears. "I laughed...?" I thought to myself. "I actually laughed! It feels like forever since I last laughed."

"Thank you, Sebastian." I whisper into my tea.

The new day was a great day. Finding out I didn't have those nightmares again, knowing I had the day to myself and seeing Sebastian in a dress is enough to bring my spirits up.

Moments later I hear a knock on the door. It was rushed and didn't have much restraint in the knock. It was obvious it wasn't Sebastian. After all, for some reason, I have taken more observations of Sebastian than anyone else.

"Come in." I say without emotion in my voice.

Mey-Rin enters with a tissue on her nose and a letter in her hand. I smirk. She saw Sebastian in the dress, I'm sure of it.

"Let me guess, you saw Sebastian in the dress?" My voice was louder than I thought.

Mey-Rin nods slowly and hands me the letter. I wave my hand off to signal for dismissal. I hold the letter in my hand and I notice the Trancy Family Crest on the envelope. I sigh and open it.

That little brat, Alois. I can always trust him to ruin a wonderful day for me. The letter has horrible handwriting, spelling and I'm not even sure what he's trying to say. It's obvious Claude didn't write this awful excuse of a letter.

My eyes read the last words of the letter and I freeze.

"Sebastian." I call out, not being able to move

"Yes, Young Master?" He says to me. His head in rests on my shoulder, I predict that he is reading the letter.

"Prepare the carriage. We will visit Alois Trancy today. Am I clear?" My head moves to face his.

My breaths quicken and my heart starts pounding as I notice the close distance between his face and mine. Perhaps our cheeks were touching before I turned around and I failed to notice. My lips almost contacted with his cheek. If Sebastian were to turn around…

No.

I immediately shook the uncomfortable thought out of my head and a small blush appeared on my cheeks. "What's wrong with me?!" I thought to myself.

"Very clear, Young Master." He whispered in my ear, creating a shiver down my spine.

Before I could respond, Sebastian disappeared. My hands moved to my chest and I slowed down my breathing. My face relaxed and I looked up at the ceiling.

"What's happening to me…?" I asked myself.

My hands folded the letter neatly and put in my pocket. I start walking towards the front door to wait for a carriage.

The last words of Alois' note kept repeating themselves in my head. My day has just been ruined.

"After all… You love him, don't you?"

_-"If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere."-_


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to the Trancy manor was quiet and slow. I clutched the letter in my hand, trying my hardest not to rip it up in shreds and use it as confetti to throw in his face. Honestly, he is just boasting about how Claude expressed his love for him. After a thing like that, Alois will believe he 'knows love when he sees it'?

"Master, are you okay? You have not scolded me even once during our trip." Sebastian said as he stopped the carriage.

"I- I'm perfectly fine, Sebastian."

Sebastian opened the door and helped me down. I felt his gloved hands under my hands. His hands are larger than mine. I feel so vulnerable, yet safe around him. I shook my head slightly, trying to get the thought of loving him out of my mind. The door was right in front of me, but I hesitated to knock. My hands raised to try again, but I just couldn't. Was I… afraid?

Before I could answer my own question, the door opened with Claude right next to it. He looked at me, then at Sebastian. His eyes turned into the red-ish pink colour. I cleared my throat awkwardly as the tension grew.

"Claude. Bring me to Alois. I wish to speak to him immediately." I say sternly.

"Of course." He says as he bows.

"Tch." I say to myself. I've always hated the Trancy manor. Spiders and their webs are always welcome in this estate. The annoying little creepy crawlies that don't hesitate to hurt you in any way possible for them. I understand why Claude is a spider butler now.

I could hear Alois' yelling for Claude. Once the noise reached my ears, I focused on Claude. That's when I noticed the messy collar and his hair ruffled in the back of his head. I smirked to himself. We came at either the best, or the worst, time.

We stopped in front of Alois' bedroom. When Claude reached for the handle, I stopped him.

"I-I think we should j-just wait in his office. Is that okay?" I say.

He looked at me with confused eyes, then at Sebastian. My butler was behind me, so I had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but it worked. Claude led us to the office which was only 2 doors down from Alois' bedroom.

"There you go, Young Phantomhive." Claude bowed and left in a hurry.

I sighed in relief, slumping slightly in my chair. There was absolutely no way I was going to enter his bedroom after seeing Claude's appearance and knowing Alois was in his bedroom. I shivered at the thought of what I might have seen if I didn't stop him.

Sebastian stood right next to me. There was an uncomfortable silence that lived for more than 5 minutes. I decided to try and start a conversation with Sebastian. It took me a long time until I could muster the courage to talk to him.

"Sebastian?" I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"How do you know if you lo-"

I was cut off by the door opening in a big heave of anger. It was Alois. Claude wasn't beside him, and honestly, I was really worried. "What happened?!" I asked in my facial expression to Sebastian. Sebastian just simply smirked at me and I swear there was a wink. But now wasn't the time to ask.

"A-Alois! How happy to see you." I try to say. "Where's Claude?"

"Tied to my bed." He simply said.

A second passes and nothing happens. Alois didn't even move from his spot. I take a closer look at Alois and I see his shorts are backwards, laces undone, hair ruffled and he is panting slightly.

"Alois…?" I say loud enough for him to hear.

His head looks at me, then at Sebastian. No wonder Claude and Alois got together, they're like complete twins. My hand move into my pocket to reach the letter he wrote to me. I keep it folded so that Sebastian doesn't see a single word on this letter. Although I think he already read parts of it when he rested his head on my shoulders. I cringed at the thought that Sebastian knows what lies hide behind this letter. I hold it in between my middle and index finger and show it to him.

Alois slowly nods and smirks at me. My head turns to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, can you please leave. I wish to speak to Alois alone. Am I clear?" I ask him.

"Very clear, Master."

I watch as he walks out of the door. He looks at me in the eyes before closing the door. Alois waits a bit longer, just to make sure that Sebastian can't eavesdrop or overhear this conversation.

"So, Ciel. How are you today?" He says, breaking the silence.

I glare at him. "I was doing fine today, Alois."

"Well, that's gr-"

"I even got to see Sebastian in a dress."

"Wait, wha-"

"Then I receive a letter that suggests that I might have feelings for my butler?!" My voice grew louder as I spoke. "How do you expect me to feel?"

"Might? I'm certain that you have feelings for that petty butler of yours." He said with confidence. "And Sebastian loves you back."

I gritted my teeth in anger. Alois, the great liar. "Stop with these stupid lies, Alois."

"Lies?" He laughs to himself. "I'm not lying, Ciel. He told Claude and Claude told me. I held it in for as long as I could, Phantomhive. I just simply had to tell you."

I hold the letter in my hand and look at it. A simple piece of paper with so many things that could or could not be true. Something so small could do so much damage. I ripped it. I ripped that paper to bits, slowly at first then before I knew it, it looked like it was snowing. Alois' face was still frozen in that horrible smirk of his.

"Ciel Ciel Ciel… Honestly. Anger gets you nowhere in life. Don't you know that?" He says as I look at the mess on the floor.

"Anger got me here, Alois." I was tempted to say. It was the truth. If I wasn't angry at that time, I wouldn't be alive. The person I am now exists because of rage and the lust for revenge. But instead, I kept quiet.

"Look, Ciel. I'll prove it to you tonight. I'm holding a party and you're invited. I wanted to give you your invitation in person. So here you go." Alois said, holding out a neat envelope with my name neatly written on it.

"Is there a theme?" I cautiously ask, eyeing him before taking the envelope.

"Yes. In celebration for me and Claude's relationship. The theme is love. Pure, undying, eternal love." He smirks at me. I frown, more than usual. I look at the envelope and question whether I should go or not.

"But of course, you're not required to bring a date. Claude told me not to. So singles will be there. Assuming that you've already called off the engagement with Lady Elizabeth, right?"

I cringe at the name. The thought of her running to me with her high-pitched voice made me freeze in fear for a second. "N-no… I haven't done that yet."

Alois just stood there and looked at me in shock. Then he slowly shook his head in disappointment. "Honestly, Ciel. You're hopeless."

"I know…" I sighed. Alois may be annoying, but he is a friend.

"Ciel, you still have to come to the party. I have arranged something for you tonight. So you have to be there, okay?" He gives me a smile.

"Okay." I simply respond. I was about to ask Alois another question until the door opened.

"Young Master, we must leave now. Unless you wish to be late for dinner time. I strongly disagree with that decision." Sebastian says, bowing to me and Alois.

"O-Of course. Y-Yes. Goodbye, Alois. See you soon."

"Goodbye, Ciel. See you tonight. Be excited!" He shouts to me.

We both walk to the carriage. No one says a word. It's as if we haven't spoken to each other properly in years, when really it's been just a few hours.

"Young Earl, what were you about to ask me before Alois entered the room?" Sebastian asks, opening the door, but not letting me in.

I gulp. I'm not ready to ask that question to him yet. "I've forgotten." I simply say.

Sebastian almost looked saddened. But I couldn't tell because before I knew it, I was inside. "Honestly, Sebastian. What's happening to you? I'm afraid. You need to tell me what's wrong so that I can help you in any way I can…" I think to myself, resting my head on my hands.

"Maybe I do love you… just a little bit." I think, making sure I don't say it out loud. I smile to myself.

"_\- If the king falls, the game is over.-"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I linked arms with Sebastian, just this once. There are times when it's acceptable to be as close as we are now. Alois was at the front door, greeting everyone. I tense up for a second as I lock eyes with him. Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Finny were invited too. I wasn't sure as to why they were so happy, but their smiling faces almost made me smile. Almost.

"Oh Ciel!" I heard a high pitched voice call out my name as I entered the ballroom.

Everything was red and pink. Everything resembled the colour of love. Sebastian let go of my arm. I was quite sad, I didn't want him to leave. He put his face next to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Young Master, it seems that Lady Elizabeth is coming. I shall leave you two to enjoy the ball."

He bowed and left before I could reject. Arms wrapped around my neck and I immediately knew it was Elizabeth. She hugged me from behind, choking me.

"El-i-za-beth-!" I tried to get out.

She let go of me and pouted. "I told you to just call me Lizzy…"

I couldn't build up the courage to tell her about breaking off the engagement. It would make me seem like a horrible person. I mentally laughed at myself. "You are a horrible person, Ciel." The voice in my head would say.

"Ciel? What's wrong? You seem troubled by something…" Elizabeth looked at me with sad eyes.

In those eyes, I could see hope. Hope that I would return to who I originally was before the night my parents died. Those eyes have seen so much already, why must I bring tears to those eyes again? I stared at the floor. I couldn't look at her anymore.

Why did everything change so much?

"I… I need to ask you for something. Is that alright with you, Elizabeth?" I ask, trying not to waver my voice in any way.

"O-Of course. You can ask me anything."

I look at her. A smile on her face, but it's not the same smile I see almost everyday. It seems that she is scared, afraid even. My jaw tightens as I build up the courage to tell her.

"Can… Can we break off the engagem-"

My voice was cut off by a sudden stop of music and Alois tapping on his glass with a spoon repeatedly. Talk about bad timing. I turn around to face Alois. At the side of my eyes, I can see Elizabeth breathe a sigh of relief. Or was it sadness?

"There will now be a special dance." He looked over at Claude who walked up to his love with no emotion. "Since our love is between servant and master," He looked at me for one brief second. "All the butlers and first maids must dance with their master. No matter the gender or age. Am I clear?"

I gulped. A dance between servant and master? What is he thinking? I'm very sure Alois knows about me and my dancing skills. My body froze. I kept staring at Alois and his annoying smirk. Claude adjusted his glasses and gave the signal for the music to start playing.

Before I knew it, Sebastian was beside me. I looked for Elizabeth, but she was already dancing gracefully with Paula. I looked over to Alois. He wasn't hard to find since he was in the middle of the ballroom, spotlight on him. Who knew that sucker (haha get it) could dance?

Sebastian bent down and whispered in my ear. The feel of his breath soothed me momentarily and with the simple words, I wanted to prove that I will not be taken in by Alois' silly games.

"Shall we dance, My Lord?"

"Of course, Sebastian."

I gulped in regret, shame and embarrassment of what my mind came up with. But his name rolling off my tongue almost made me smile.

He held my hand and lead me to the centre of the ballroom, where Alois and Claude were. I took my stance and started dancing. To be honest, I actually think I've improved. Just as the thought came, it vanished.

"Ciel, you're too tense. Try to relax." Sebastian said.

"I am relaxed, Sebastian." I said, looking at my feet.

I started shaking, trying to get every step right. Halfway through the song, Sebastian leaned down and asked if I would like to stop and have a break. I sighed in relief and nodded hesitantly. We turn and walk to the Trancy Gardens outside of the hall, Sebastian walking behind me as always. Is it wrong that I wanted him to walk beside me? Yes, it's very wrong. To myself, I already confessed I liked Sebastian I do not need to act upon such emotions. I huffed in annoyance. Why was I so caught up on something as stupid as the emotion of love?

As I continued walking through the garden, I could feel Sebastian staring at me, his gaze burning at my neck. I ignored it and kept looking at the flowers in awe. I picked up a rose, careful not to be pricked by the thorns. Then I looked up at the sky and saw the beautiful colour of midnight blue. The stars and moon creating a little bit of light accompanied the brilliant blue as if showing together they make something so beautiful it is adored by everyone who can see it.

I'm not used to looking up. Looking at the sky was something I had never done before, but I see Sebastian outside my office cleaning the windows, but every now and then he gazes up. His eyes reflect the sky. But the reflection turns red because of his eyes.

"Master?" I hear his voice, but it's so quiet.

I look in front of me to see Sebastian's face of worry. His hands gripped my shoulders. My hands were wet and my eyepatch was gone. Sebastian then takes the rose out of my hand and throws it somewhere far away. I look at my hands and I see blood, not a lot of it but it's obvious I wasn't paying attention.

My body was now fully back to the real world. I smile weakly at Sebastian. Then I feel it, pain in my right eye. I cover it and I hold in the scream of agony I so desperately need to make. I grit my teeth and i fall to my knees.

"Master?!" I hear Sebastian say.

I groan in pain. Sebastian then picks me up and carries me inside in a panic. My hearing is then filled with a monotonous eerie note that drowns out everything else. My eyes begin to close as the pain shoots through to my whole body. I see Sebastian's face looking down, then he says something I am unable to hear.

Black dots form, growing and darkness fills my vision.

"_Young Master… It's time to wake up."_


End file.
